<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>are you an angel? by Ar3sEridanus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827305">are you an angel?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ar3sEridanus/pseuds/Ar3sEridanus'>Ar3sEridanus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Pick-Up Lines, Catra thinks adora is an angel, F/F, Fluff, Hospitals, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ar3sEridanus/pseuds/Ar3sEridanus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>scorpia accidentally knocks out catra and rushes her to the hospital. her doctor is too pretty to be real</p><p>or </p><p>catra falls in love with an angel, scorpia is amused</p><p>cross-posted on wattpad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>are you an angel?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic on ao3 so go easy on me<br/>I live off of comments :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra blinked once, twice, adjusting her eyes to the harsh overhead lights. She saw the silhouette of an ethereal figure, blonde hair tied back in a ponytail (what would it look like flowing freely?), pretty bluebell eyes. Was she dead? Maybe she should ask.</p><p>“Are you an Angel?” she murmured her voice still drowsy with sleep.</p><p>The woman's eyes crinkled with a quiet laugh, “I’m your doctor”.</p><p>“Well you did a bad job, cause I'm pretty sure I died and went to heaven”, Catra pauses and her eyes land on the doctors’ lips, they looked soft, “you’re too pretty not to be an angel,” she says.</p><p>The doctor laughed and brushed the remark aside, and if Catra noticed the faint blush high on her cheeks, well she didn’t say anything. </p><p>“Are you feeling well enough to receive visitors, it’s nothing too serious so that’s up to you”</p><p>Catra zoned out. Did the doctor mention her name? Catra really wanted to know her name, “so pretty” she whispered almost inaudibly.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Hmm? Oh yeah” Catra’s cheeks reddened, she hoped the pretty doctor hadn’t understood what she said. Hadn't even noticed she said that out loud.</p><p>“Are you sure, you’re looking a little flushed, let me just check your temperature, I’ll have a nurse fetch your friend.” The doctor held the back of her hand to Catra’s forehead gently. Heat rises in her cheeks and tinges the tips of her ears pretty pink.</p><p>“Your temperature seems fine, but I want to make sure I didn’t miss anything”</p><p>With those words, the doctor departed. Catra still didn't get her name. Before she could slip into a daydream the door slammed open. In stormed her friend Scorpia, who had put her in this predicament in the first place. </p><p>“CATRA”</p><p>Catra winced at the noise, “Loud”, she whined.</p><p>“Sorry, oh my god I’m so sorry, are you going to live?”</p><p>Time for a little fun, Catra furrowed her brows, “Hmm, do I know you?”</p><p>“Oh no this is all my fault, you don't remember me, do you know your name? I’m your roommate” </p><p>“Scorpia calm down, I remember you, I’m fine. Ask the doctor if you must”, she beckoned for Scorpia to lean in farther before she whispered, “she’s really pretty Scorpia I should be thanking you”</p><p>“You’re so mean Catra” Scorpia spluttered as she scrunched her nose.</p><p>“And you grossly underestimate your strength.”</p><p>The doctor finally returned, greeted them </p><p>Catra shot Scorpia a look that said, don’t you dare say anything I will end you. Scorpia grinned and turned to the doctor,  “Hi I’m Scorpia, thanks for taking care of her” she gestured towards Catra.”</p><p>“Call me Adora, and It’s my job” she simply smiled.</p><p>Scorpia leans into Catras personal space “She is pretty” she says in something akin to a stage whisper. She was aware that Scorpia couldn’t (and would likely never learn how to) whisper but Adora was right there.</p><p>Finally coming off her residual high Catra glances up at the doctor (Adora!! a voice in the back of her head exclaimed) She hoped her, quite frankly terrible, flirting hadn’t made her uncomfortable.</p><p>Adora who seemed to have some sort of sixth sense for Catras nervosity turned to her and it was as if she read her thoughts. “Don’t worry, patients flirt with me all the time”</p><p>“But none of them as cute as you” Adora amends after a moment.</p><p>“I- uhm, I don’t want to push your boundaries but”, Catra pauses, “I lost my number. Can I have yours?”</p><p>Adora snorts, her nose scrunches up, and her bluebell eyes sparkle even in the harsh fluorescent lights. </p><p>“Has that ever worked on anyone?”</p><p>“You tell me.”</p><p>Blush settles high on Adora’s cheeks. Catra smirks. The blonde turns away from Catra for a minute. A pen, a business card slipped back into her pocket stealthily. She turns to face Catra once again, strides towards her and- something beeps. </p><p>“Shoot, right,” she says, more to herself than anyone else.</p><p>“I don’t know if I’ll be back before you’re released,” Adora says and noticing the subtle frown that had overtaken Catras face continues, “but uh” she rubs the back of her neck, “here”.</p><p>Gently she slips Catra the business Card, “it has my private number”.</p><p>Before Catra can get in another word, Adora is gone. Scorpia who had been watching the exchange giggled. The girl’s gaze was still fixed to the doorway Adora had just disappeared through, her mouth agape. She turns to Scorpia slowly.</p><p>“Thanks for knocking me out”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>